1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a high density data storage device and a data recording or reproduction method using the same, and more particularly to a high density data storage device and a data recording or reproduction method using the same, which can record or reproduce high density data without contact, thereby preventing data errors due to contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of Internet-related technology, there is an increased demand for both a recording medium capable of recording mass storage information including moving pictures and means for freely carrying and using the information stored in the recording medium. This is one of many important factors leading the next generation of information recording mediums.
Currently, portable memory devices may be largely classified as solid-state memory devices such as flash memories and disk-type memory devices such as hard disks. However, since the solid-state memory device only has a capacity of several tens of GB, it is difficult to use the solid-state memory device as a large scale data storage device. Further, the hard disk mounted on a portable device is expected to have a capacity of several tens of GB in the near future. However, it is expected that it would be difficult to achieve magnetic recording densities of more than the several tens of GB.
In order to overcome such limitations, technology using a scanning probe or a probe to record and reproduce high density data has been introduced. That is, a method has been introduced, which can record high density data by subdividing a recording medium into areas of several nanometers (nm) to several tens of nm by using Scanning Probe Microscope (SPM) technology.
Specifically, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,493, 5,535,185, and 6,985,377, for example, a high density data storage device of various structures has been introduced, which can record or reproduce high density data by using a probe.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view schematically illustrating a structure used in a related art high density data storage device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the related art high density data storage device records or reproduces information, the tip of a probe 10 makes direct contact with a recording medium 20. For example, the tip of the probe 10 makes contact with data portions 21 and 22. The contact allows resistance to be partially and differentially formed in the recording medium 20, thereby reproducing data recorded in the recording medium 20.
In the related art high density data storage device, when the probe 10 makes contact with the recording medium 20 in order to reproduce the data stored in the recording medium 20, a sensor 50 detects electric current flowing in a path through a power source 40 and the sensor 50 connected to the probe 10, the path including the probe 10, the recording medium 20, and a conductive film 30 electrically connected to the lower portion of the recording medium 20.
However, when recording or reproducing the data recorded in the recording medium 20 in the related art high density data storage device, the probe 10 must make contact with the recording medium 20. Herein, the characteristics of recording or reproduction change depending on the conditions or environments in which the probe 10 makes contact with the recording medium 20. Therefore, the data recorded or reproduced in the related art high density data storage device may change.
When the probe 10 makes contact with the first and second data portions 21 and 22, in order to detect resistance or electric current, the length of the conductive film 30, which is connected to the first and second data portions 21 and 22 and the power source 40 or the sensor 50, changes. Therefore, resistance may change and thus reproduced data may change depending on the data recording positions of the data.